No,
by leith
Summary: Spoilers for The Widening Gyre and Its Hour Come Round At Last. The crew cope with Harpers magog problem
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**No,…

**Disclaimer:** Andromeda doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Tribune. This was written for entertainment only and no money has been exchanged (unfortunately).

**Spoilers:**Big spoilers for The Widening Gyre and Its Hour Come Round At Last.

**Rating:**PG

**A/N:**This was written after my English exam when I had nothing else to do. I always thought it was kinda strange how calm and unaffected Beka seemed to be about Harper getting infested with magog. And I also thought it was strange to have Trance, Tyr and Rev to be the ones ho told him about it.

Rommie 

No, What have I done? He's going to die and its all my fault. He may be the most annoying, unorthodox, perverted engineer I've ever had, but he is also the best. He knows exactly what's wrong and seems to be able to fix it almost instantaneously but now…

I'm standing here in the corridor with the rest of the crew, none of us wanting to believe the news. Tyr had managed to survive the process but there's no chance Harper would. Beka looks ready to cry, Dylan and Tyr just look shocked. We cant imagine Harper not being here, he was always so loud and energetic that at times he seemed to fill the whole ship.

All of it is my fault, if I hadn't allowed those memories to be submerged, even the memory of the memories, then this wouldn't have happened. Harper would still be here working on some new project.

And we wouldn't know about the world ship.

Some good may have come of this and I know that I should be thinking of the greater good for the greater majority, but was it worth the price? During the fight with the world ship there was too much happening to think about what might have happened to Tyr or Harper but now there would be ages to think about it. Trance has come up with some drug, which will keep the larvae dormant, but it wont last forever and I know there is no way that the magog larvae can be removed. Maybe it would be better to just kill him now.

At that thought the tears started, silently at first, damp tracks running down my face, then I just let go. All I saw before Dylan enveloped me in a gentle embrace was Beka biting her lip to stop herself from crying out. I don't want to even imagine what she was going through.


	2. Chapter 2

Beka 

No, I didn't just hear that. It can't be true; this is Harper we're talking about. He is normally so alive, even when he used to get sick I had to practically drag him to his bed to rest. Magog larvae couldn't get him. He, he's like my little brother, how could I let this to happen to him?

I should ask Trance if what she's saying is actually true, it couldn't be though; it couldn't possibly be true so there was no point in asking, no point in perhaps getting it confirmed.

I wish someone would say something, anything to break this dreadful silence in which all of us are standing, so shocked, not one of us making a sound. Trance has obviously been crying and Rommie is just staring straight ahead. Dylan and Tyr don't seem to believe it either. This is Harper, you can't kill him.

But he isn't dead yet, he will still be alive with those…things stuck inside of him. I can't believe that I hadn't been more careful with him, as soon as the magog had boarded us I should have been with him and protected him. I didn't stop to think about him even when I threw the nova bomb at the war ship, I hardly thought about him, so intent on the promise I had made to Dylan, and now it has come to this.

Rommie suddenly shuddered and tears started to fall. That's it, it's impossible to hold it back any longer, I can feel a huge scream build inside me and I bite my lip, feeling like I am going to burst. Then the tears came in gulping sobs and I'm running. I have to get to the Maru, I'd be safe there. I couldn't bear anyone to see me like this, I was the strong one and I can't let them down.

At that thought the tears started, silently at first, damp tracks running down my face, then I just let go. All I saw before Dylan enveloped me in a gentle embrace was Beka biting her lip to stop herself from crying out. I don't want to even imagine what she was going through.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan 

No, this can't be happening, it is all my fault. I lead them on this stupid crusade, which has now come to this. They've all become almost like family to me. This cant be happening to him. If it's going to be anyone it should be me. It's my fault we're here.

None of the others can believe it either; I can see that they are all trying to process this information, to see how it could be real. Rommie is looking very distressed, Harper is her engineer and they seem to have a special bond between them. Beka just looks disbelieving, her and Harper are closer than family and this must be killing her.

Rommie is shaking, without thinking I pull her into my arms, I can see Beka running off down the corridor but it's probably best if she's alone, she'd hate to be seen like that. I can't put them through this again, from now on I will go first to try and keep them safe, I wont let them be in the line of fire, they're my responsibility and I will protect them.


	4. Chapter 4

Trance 

No, only three of us left now and it shouldn't be these three. Not because of the future or perfection but simply because we aren't closest to him, or the people he needs to hear from right now.

Beka should be here, she was the one who rescued him from Earth and knows him better than any of us that is the very reason she isn't here; the pain is too strong and close, I just hope Harper understands that.

Rommie is his creation and for all his flirting and her rebuffs they are great friends, he feels so guilty for what he did to her and for what happened and she needs him as much as he needs her.

Dylan is his captain and Harper looks to him for guidance almost as much as Beka, he needs to know that Dylan is thinking of his well being.

As for the three of us who are about to enter his room- I am expected to be there as I am the medical officer but I hope that he will still appreciate me, I cant bear to see him like this and not be able to help him, I could save Tyr but not him, not Harper. This is breaking my heart and I know no good can come of it.

I don't think that Rev being there when he gets the news will be a good thing either, he is, after all, a magog and although Harper trusts him implicitly something has changed inside Rev and I cant see whether it will change how Harper acts.

Then Tyr, Tyr has survived, Tyr went through the same thing that Harper did but comes out with a much happier ending, Harper has never liked nietzscheans and now with this. They seemed to be getting along quite well and Tyr even thought of Harpers well being as well as his own. I guess what I'm really afraid of is that this will force the crew apart with all the doubts and worries growing. I really hope that doesn't happen, I can't see anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Rev Bem 

No, I cannot go in there and tell him his fate. Not after what happened so recently. He was attacked and raped by my own kind and I doubt he will want to see me, especially not after what he saw me like just a short time ago. But we are moving into the room and I seem drawn to his bed. Harper has always been terrified of magog and now he will have to live out his worst nightmare, with me here as a constant reminder. Tyr looks stoic as always but I think that under that veneer he is starting to unconsciously allow himself to feel, protective, over our engineer. Trance obviously feels dreadful about having to break the news and I feel that they will be looking to me for spiritual guidance over the next few days and weeks. But I'm not sure if I can provide it any more; not after what I became.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyr 

No, I am now going to have to tell the boy the news. Dylan leads Rommie away, probably to sit her down and give her one of his inspiring speeches. Trance and the magog are looking at me and as it seems that we are the only three left, I suppose that we must be the ones who tell him what his fate will be.

As I step into medical I see him laying on the bed, he is still unconscious but is fidgeting and obviously dreaming. I feel almost sad about what will happen to him. He has shown astounding resilience and even bravery. Trance reaches down and gives him a shot of nanobots. I can see he is slowly surfacing and know that we must soon tell him the bad news. As he starts awake Trance starts trying to calm him down

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's ok!"

He sighs and I feel very bad that soon he will know the worst of it, I promised that they wouldn't infest him and I failed.

"Oh, man. Talk about nightmares! I dreamt I was being infested by magog eggs, and they were, uh" he is slowly looking around at our faces "not a dream?"

"I'm afraid not," broke in the magog, I am still not comfortable with him, not after what I saw him become, I take a long time to trust anyone.

"But everything turned out ok, right? I mean, we escaped, uh, the bad guys' world ship was destroyed, and you just took the eggs out, right?"

I start to speak and try to tell him what is wrong but I find I can't, not directly at least

"We've escaped, at any rate."

"The world ship was not destroyed, although we did cripple it somewhat. As for the eggs…"

It seems that none of us can tell him; since when has this human become important to me?

"Magog larvae, they kind of wrap themselves around things and when you try to take them out, they attack the host. I figured out a way to get them out, but I wasn't sure if it was going to work, so I tried it out on Tyr, and he survived – barely."

Yes, she tried it out on me first, I am still not happy about that; I was unconscious at the time and…

"But I'm not a Nietzschean."

He has worked it out, he isn't stupid, I almost feel…guilty I think this is called. I watch and wait as the magog explains his situation a bit more fully, now that he knows it seems easier, but not by much.

"This is a drug. It is a lukaprine variant. If you take it religiously and remain in otherwise good health, it will keep the larvae dormant, for a time."

"And while you're taking it, we will try very hard to find another way to get them out. Everything will be just fine. We promise."

I can see in his face that he doesn't believe what they're saying any more than I do, it wont be all right, but we can't admit it.

"Gee, I feel better already. Just out of curiosity, what happens when you can't figure out a way to get the larvae out? I'm supposed to take this forever?"

"No. Eventually, the medication will cease to be effective. If we have not found an alternative treatment by that time, the larvae will become active and you will die."

"Why don't you just shoot me now?"

The stupid boy and I thought he had some sense in him, suicide is never an option, and never will be not for me or for my, companions. After seeing him fight as bravely as he did I thought he understood that!

"Harper!"

"No, I mean it, Trance. I don't want to walk around life waiting for my stomach to burst open. You shoulda just left me to die. You shoulda…"

That is it. I slam my hand angrily against the wall in frustration at this pathetic excuse for a human being who I seem to want to protect.

"Kill me. I'm doomed. You shoulda just let me die." I know it sounds childish but I have to make him see how stupid he sounds, "Listen to yourself! Child, if I can teach you one thing…"

"If you're gonna give me anymore of that 'Where there's life, there's hope' crap…thanks. 'Cause I really need to hear it right about now."

Maybe he isn't a complete waste of time after all. He doesn't seem completely bent on death, not yet.

"Can I just be alone for a few minutes though, just to you know…"

I know what he means and I slowly file out with Trance and the magog trailing behind me, I think I hope that he will be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harper**

No, this isn't real. I can see them all file out but just can't wait until they are gone. They don't know exactly how bad this is for me. Yeah I'm gonna die but it's the fact that I will die from magog eggs, that has been my worst fear since I was a tiny child and the raids happened.

They may sympathise with me but none of them, probably not even Beka can know how dirty and worthless and terrified this makes me feel. What have I done with my life so far? I've made it off earth and joined some godforsaken cause. That's it, the life of Seamus Zelazny Harper equals next to nothing.

My life on earth was just about living from one day to the next and although I found a home on the Maru and now on Andromeda, I still haven't done anything worthwhile, I want to go out with a bang, not a scream of pain as my guts are torn open by awful little killing machines.

That's why I take so many risks, extreme surfing and reaching out, far to far out, over the slipstream drive or into a pieces of machinery to fix it before something bad happens to everyone else. If I don't die then I'm still alive, I can go on to fight another day, if I do then at least I'll have gone out doing something. Not just fizzling away into nothingness.

That is my worse fear, not being eaten by magog larvae but dieing without leaving something behind for people to remember me by. I need something, anything so that my name will still be spoken after I'm gone, I can't, wont just disappear like all the other kluges stuck on Earth.

I want to be someone.


	8. Chapter 8

Beka 

No, I have to stop this. I have to be strong. What are they going to think of me; crying into my pillow like a kid. But the Maru is where I feel safe and protected from the outside world and all of its horrors. Seems strange, this is, after all, where some of the worst times of my life were spent with my dad on flash or running from debt collectors, and worse. The Maru will always be my home though and it will always be where I come for comfort.

I hear the airlock open and someone stumbles in, can't they understand that I just want to be alone? Away from everyone so that I don't feel guilty anymore. If I stay here long enough the feeling will go away.

The person comes into the room behind me and I resolutely stay turned towards the wall, not moving at all except for a few remaining shudders as my sobs die away.

"Boss, please I just…"

It was Harper, my heart stopped, he sounded so lost so helpless. I slowly rolled over and looked at him. He seemed devastated and I quickly averted my gaze, all of the guilt and self-recrimination flooding back. If I had looked out for him more this would never have happened. He couldn't even finish a sentence when talking to me but I understood. I realised that the Maru was just as much a safe haven for Harper as it was for me, perhaps even more, and I nodded silently as I walked towards the door.

"It isn't your fault."

I wanted to start crying again but Harper need this retreat more than me and I have to let him have it. One more glance towards him and then I left walking at first but then speeding up until I was running and didn't stop until I reached my quarters on Andromeda.

He might not blame me, but I certainly did.


	9. Chapter 9

Rommie 

No, he can't go on like this forever. It's been two days and Harper still hasn't left the Maru. He's been locked in there ever since Trance released him from med-deck. I don't know how he managed to convince Beka to leave him alone but he did and now he wont let anyone onboard, won't even communicate. All of us have spent hours trying to get a response but to no avail.

I can't speak for anybody else but I am getting desperate. I find myself unable to concentrate, unable to stop think about what life would be like without Harper. That's why I'm here at 0300 hours, just staring vacantly at Beka's ship. My guilt keeps bubbling inside me, the magog still littering my decks and my engineer's absence a constant reminder of my inability to protect my crew. I am finding it hard to talk to the others as I cannot help but feel that they must hold me responsible; and Harper's isolation has done nothing to assuage that fear.

So for now I will continue to sit here staring at the Maru's empty windows hoping that they can forgive me.


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan 

I meet Beka walking down the corridor; she looks tired and pale, and older somehow. I know that it is because of Harper; she feels that she could have – or should have- saved him. I think that everyone seems to feel that but they're wrong. Harper is part of my crew now and that makes him more my responsibility than anyone else's.

I should be looking after all of my crew, comfort them so that we can work together and pull through this; but the words wont seem to come. Beka and I continue along the corridor in silence with each step echoing off the cold, hard bulkheads..

We turn to take the usual route from here to command but Beka quickly stops and backtracks, then I remember about the filthy remains of magog still littering that corridor and was thankful that we had turned around, I definitely didn't need that reminder.

As well as the emotional torture that the whole crew and I were going through there was the more logistical side of things. This threat just made restoring the Commonwealth even more important but we couldn't do that with Andromeda half crippled and carcasses scattered over the halls.

I hope Harper will snap out of it soon. We need him back to be our engineer, and to stop us falling apart.


	11. Chapter 11

I know because of the stats that lots of people have read this but nobody reveiwed :(, I'm a reveiw junkie, I admit it, but I've decided to be nice and give you the next part anyway. I might not be so nice next time...

**Trance**  
No, he's still in there. I'm worried about what he's doing to himself in there; is he eating or sleeping or even taking the medicine I gave him. For all we know he could slowly be starving, or exhausting, himself to death. Tyr doesn't think that he is suicidal and for some strange reason he seems to have somehow grown closer to Harper and may even understand him and what he is going through better then the rest of us.

I am frightened because I can't see anything past this, I can't see a perfect possible future anymore. There must be one somewhere but at the moment I cant find it. With Harper like he is the crew isn't doing much, isn't talking. We are just living from day to day and trying occasionally to help with something.

I can understand why as I feel exactly the same way. All of us are too worried to concentrate. Even my plants are suffering, they don't seem to be growing as well and some are even drooping.

I wish that Harper would come and help us mend.

Sorry it's so short but the next part is longer. It wont take long to reveiw, the button is just there, you know you want to... :D


	12. Chapter 12

Rev Bem 

No, I cannot let this continue, but why should he listen to me. I must convince him that this course of action will be no good for anyone although I believe I am the last person he probably wants to see given the circumstance.

As I reach the Maru there is no sign that anybody is inside. No light shines and everything is quite even though it is the middle of the afternoon. I stand in front of an access port where I am sure he will hear me, I know what I want to say how I miss him, how he should talk about his pain, how he should not hurt those around him with his emotions. But just like the rest of the crew no words come out and I stand there, seemingly struck dumb.

Finally words come to me, they seem almost unrelated as the spill out into the empty air. I speak about my pain and anguish and tell him of the feelings the others have as all of them have come to see me in the past few days to seek my guidance, which now feels so hypocritical. There is still no noise from inside the ship but it feels like the silence of a listener and I take some small comfort from this.

My words slowly dry up and I stand once more in silence, just as Rommie and Beka have done for so long. Eventually after a peaceful eternity footsteps ring out clear, shattering the calm. I look up suddenly not wanting to be found here, seeming so lost when others looks to me for help.

I turn and quickly leave the hanger, and the other person to their own repose.


	13. Chapter 13

pout I got no reveiws. You're starving me people! Just push the little purple buttin at the bottom of the screen. This may be the last chapter. I havent decided yet.

**Harper**

They've all gone again now, except Beka. She's still sitting there, not pleading or raging. Just sitting and watching. She can't see me, none of them could as I sat slumped in the pilot's chair staring out and imagining the stars drifting by against velvet black. I haven't been drinking, that will come later, I've just been thinking. They say that they want me to come out, come and help them but how can they bear to be around me when I have these things in me. I don't want to loose them or hurt them but it's better if I push them away now so that when the end comes they wont care so much. Or is it.

Why do they keep coming back, cant they see that they shouldn't be around me anymore, why cant they just let me keep them at a distance so that it wont hurt me when they don't want to see me anymore!

At this thought I still and the soft quiet sounds of crying come from outside. It's been three days but as far as I can tell work seems to have stopped. Am I just being selfish, locking myself up in here, they cant get supplies, or mend the ship or… No I'm allowed to be selfish sometimes none of them understand, they can't understand, they shouldn't have to understand.

But still the gentle stifled sobs reach me through the airlock and gently I stand then crouch below the screen and walk until I'm just outside the airlock, not making a sound. I remember when I used to have nightmares and Beka would help, she'd calm me, then wouldn't mention them again, knowing that those demons shouldn't be reawakened. Maybe she might understand a little. I sat there listening for divine knows how long, the small vial of medicine around my neck a constant reminder holding me back like a chain.

I shift slightly and Beka, whose sobs had quietened sometime during my reverie and was sitting still on the other side, said slowly

"S-shorty, that you?"

Shorty, not Harper or Seamus, Shorty. She wasn't distancing herself from me and why should I do that to her? They'd all been telling me about how they wanted to help and perhaps, perhaps I should let them. It wasn't something I was used to and it wouldn't happen easily but maybe… Ah what the hell.

I typed in the code and stepped out the door straight into Beka who stared wide-eyed at me before pulling me into a huge bear hug.

Then suddenly as she realised what she was doing she stepped away from me and we both simply stared before she dragged me away from the Maru to find Trance and the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I have decided to carry on BUT only if I get reveiws, if I dont then obviously my story really is that bad and I wont torture you further.

This and the rest of the chapters (if they appear) contain spoilers for all of S2 up until Ouroboros. As they will also contain dialogue taken from the script qite a lot of the time I just want to reiterate that Andromeda doesnt belong to me, it belongs to Tribune, this is only for entertainment and no money was made.

* * *

**Trance**

"Ewwwwww. Stinky!" These magog are disgusting, little more than animals even if they are supposedly sentient. At least we hopefully wont ever have them on the ship again. Except Rev of course, Rev is far more than just an animal; I didn't mean that about him.

Rommie seems to think the same as me as she replies,

"Well, at least this is the last of them. Or so I hope."

Finally, We've been at this for ages, I've been having to neglect some of my plants. But I'm sure that I'll be able to make them recover if I take extra care. It has been a while but it couldn't be helped.

"I can't believe it's taken us three weeks to clean up all these bodies."

Three weeks, Beka has been gone for nearly that amount of time. I think after she managed to get Harper out of the Maru and saw he seemed OK she felt as though she needed some time to recuperate from the emotional torture she had been putting herself through. I looked over at Harper, he definitely didn't seem OK now and Rommie followed my glance.

" Harper, we could use a little help, here."

" Help? You want a little help? Fine, I'll help. I'll get 'em all. You want some? You like that? Huh? How's that?"

He shouldn't do that, it isn't nice, isn't nice at all!

I yell at him " Harper, stop it!" and Andromeda also tries to help,

" Harper, I need you to concentrate on your work."

" Oh, you just want me to sweep 'em under the rug and forget about it, is that it?

Forget that I was swarmed by dozens of Magog and my guts infested with parasites?"

" I think what she's trying to say is, you know, the medication we gave you has put the larva in a dormant state, so..." I put this in to try and calm him down has he works himself up into even more of a state.

" Well, gee, great. I hardly even have to think about 'em."

" I'm just saying that you should try to move on." Why is he being so horrible and angry, I will find a cure, I have to.

" Oh, like Rommie's supposed to just forget about being impaled, right? Is that it?

Or like how you can just forget about your entire original crew being wiped out by Magog. Or seeing your Perseid captain's guts ripped out. You can just put it all behind you and move on and concentrate on your work. Is that it?"

That was mean, Rommie does seem to be coping well, perhaps Harper should get some tips from her. But then again he does too much of that in his life, puts up too many facades, has he finally snapped? I tune out the rest of the conversation and wish that Harper will soon be himself again.

* * *

(I accept anonymous reveiws) 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to **underrated** for reveiwing, here is the next chapter and do what **underrated** says - keep reveiwing!

* * *

**Beka**

I don't know what happened while e were away but Harper still seems alright, even though all his beer has mysteriously gone missing. Trance and Rommie are refusing to say what went on when we were away but Rev said that Harper seemed troubled when w got back. I haven't spoken to Harper himself. I don't want to bring him crashing back down now that he seems back to normal again as we chat and laugh with each other. It's almost like before we joined Andromeda when it was just four of us.

Would any of this have happened if I'd never accepted the job Dylan offered? Would Harper, Trance, Rev and I still be out running salvage back and forth not realizing the huge magog threat speeding towards us. Would Dylan even have managed to get any part of this Commonwealth at all if he didn't have a crew?

I am glad that we accepted, but I still sometimes wonder if it would have been better to just carry on with our lives and not have the weight of the universe on our shoulders along with all our other troubles.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you **Ragdollstuffy.** I'm never sure if I've managed to make their thought sound believeble especially Trance and Rev so your reveiws were great :)

**Andromeda**

" I can't believe we're actually gonna see the command deck of a High Guard ship." said the lieutenant as him, Major Whendar and Dylan walk towards Command.

" You'll have to forgive Lieutenant Gadell's enthusiasm. We study Argosy

Fleet Operations at the Academy, and being on the Andromeda, well…it's like stepping into a legend."

" I hope we live up to your expectations. Since our last battle with the Magog, we've had to repair a good portion of the ship, especially in Command. Harper and Rommie made me promise to stay off it the last two days, which I'm guessing means things are probably still a little bit messy."

This from Dylan, little does he know, I smirked to myself as I opened the doors and they could see for themselves exactly how much of a mess it was in.

"Then again, maybe not." Of course not I'm never messy, occasionally a little out of sorts but never messy

"Huh? Huh? Admit it! I rule. I mean, as familiar as you've become with my infinite spectrum of multi-faceted, multi-purpose multi-talents, this is still so much more, shall we say, butt-kickingly amazing than you even dared to dream of! Am I right?"

At least Harper seems to be his normal self, after I found him with that gun pointed at his stomach I've been keeping my sensors on him but he has thrown himself into repair work, keeping his promise to fix me, and is bouncing back to his normal annoying self as far as I can see.

"It's, uh, it's beautiful. Very impressive, Mr. Harper." I think he is actually speechless, but it wasn't all Harpers work! I decided to make my presence known.

"We took the chance to implement some design changes the Argosy was developing before the Fall. It should be more efficient, and I do love redecorating." Well it's true, redecorating is fun but it doesn't happen very often.

"It's incredible."

"Thank you. I see you are a man who appreciates fine bodywork. Hello. Harper. Seamus Harper."

"Down, boy." Warned Dylan as he recovered somewhat.

"Engineer extraordinaire, at your service."

Yep completely back to normal. As far as he'll let anyone see.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this has been so long coming. RL has been v. hectic but more will follow soon.

* * *

**Tyr**

It is a simple choice; all I have to do is put on the EVA suit and lie here until we surface. I will survive, my primary aim, why should it matter to me if a pathetic mudfoot lives or dies? He will probably not live that much longer anyway, not if his overdosing is anything to go by. He may seem his normal annoying self but then why did he take so much, could he perhaps still want to die after all he has survived so far!

Well I cannot let him; I will have to let him live now so that he can see the stupidity of his ways. The stupidity of his ways? I'm sitting here arguing with myself over whether I should let an earthling live when I wouldn't be alive to show him his stupidity. We would be underwater for far too long, I couldn't survive in that dark freezing expan… freezing of course, where is that magog?

"You want him to live? You dress him in that."

" You've found an alternative solution?" No I've decided to sacrifice myself, of course I have found an alternative.

" It will depend upon you. And on the cold."

" Hypothermia." To give him his credit he does catch on quickly but I need to know he will be bale to go through with it, I can barely believe what I say next though

" As a Nietzschean, I can survive maybe twelve minutes without oxygen, after which I'll allow myself to drown. If the water is cold enough, hypothermia should preserve my brain functions long enough for you to revive me once we've reached the surface." Allow myself to drown; I never thought I would say that. What is it about Harper that makes me do completely idiotic things like this?

* * *

Reveiw please!You know you want to...


End file.
